


Gabe/Nate/Victoria College AU

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria pokes at Gabe's leg with the toe of her shoe. "Want to stay? Nate's going to do something about dinner in a minute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe/Nate/Victoria College AU

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a college AU where Victoria's taking a photography class and needs a model. Someone suggests philosophy grad student Gabe. In the meantime, she and Nate are roommates. This would be the kind of story where Nate and Victoria have been dancing around each other until Gabe forces the issue, but I only ever wrote one scene.

Victoria slouches into the apartment. "Sorry I'm late," she offers.

"No problem," Gabe says, waving a controller at her. Nate has the other one. "We're getting in some quality _Call of Duty_ time."

"Tough day?" Nate asks. Victoria slides into the space between him and the edge of the couch.

"Shitty."

"We don't have to do this today," Gabe says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We can reschedule."

"Thanks." Victoria pokes at Gabe's leg with the toe of her shoe. "Want to stay? Nate's going to do something about dinner in a minute."

"I'm a vegan."

Victoria shrugs. "He was just going to order pizza anyway. We'll get one without cheese." Victoria nudges Nate. "Go do something about that." Nate rolls his eyes, but gets up. He hands the controller to Victoria.

"Watch out," he warns Gabe. "She'll kick your ass." Then he asks, "Are you edge or do you drink?"

"I'm a philosopher," Gabe says, "of course I drink."

Nate grins. "Beer?"

"Usually it's Russian vodka, but I'll take a beer."

Nate squeezes Victoria's shoulder and heads into the kitchen.

"I want lime," she calls after him.

"I know," he calls back.

Victoria doesn't notice how long he's been gone until he comes back with three beers and she realizes how far she and Gabe have played.

"Get lost in the fridge?"

Nate makes a face at her. "I put brownies in the oven. I think we still have half a can of frosting left too."

"Secretly," Victoria stage whispers to Gabe, "Nate wants to be his mother."


End file.
